


Wasting Time

by Emi_theSassiestSousa



Series: A Change is Gonna Come [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, These two dorks, almost no angst this time, apology pie, dean can't sleep, neat freak dean, use your damn words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_theSassiestSousa/pseuds/Emi_theSassiestSousa
Summary: Dean can't sleep, so he goes to find the pie Cas got him as an apology days ago. Cas wonders what took so long.





	Wasting Time

**Author's Note:**

> A Stand-Alone Piece that is also a Bonus Scene for Part Two
> 
> The title is from a band that ISN'T Greta Van Fleet, this is not a drill! XD  
> [Wasting Time](https://open.spotify.com/track/1AWeNwfENzCxtqKG3bYF0x?si=trqGNqIjQJaP_nqzIsfcGA) \- Nathaniel Rateliff and the Night Sweats, lyrics below.

Dean grabbed his sweatpants from the end of his bed, and headed out to the kitchen. They had gotten back from Illinois— _again—_ just a few hours ago, and after driving straight through half the night, Dean had finally gotten some sleep. But as usual, it was a sleep filled with tossing and turning, half-remembered nightmares, and that damned crick in his neck. So now he was on his way to the kitchen, because what else was he going to do.

He poked his head in the fridge. He wasn’t _hungry_ , but he was definitely snacky. Not a lot of leftovers to pick from, though. Hadn’t been able to cook since all this selkie business started. Though there might still be some of that meatloaf in here…

Oh. That’ll work.

He pulled the clear plastic container out and dug around in a drawer for a fork. Dammit, Sam... how many times was he going to tell him that there’s an _order_ to this drawer…

He was grumbling under his breath about his _hypocritical, lazy-ass little brother_ when he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up.

“Heya, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said from the doorway. He eyed Dean’s choice of midnight snack.

Dean followed his gaze. “Somethin’ wrong?”

Cas shifted his shoulders, “I thought you had already eaten that.”

Dean looked down at the slice of pecan pie guiltily.

“Didn’t really have time,” he shrugged.

Cas fidgeted in the doorway. “Is it going to be any good anymore?”

“Never too late to get at some pie, Cas,” Dean smiled, and returned to his search through the hopelessly disorganized drawer, “never too late.”

Cas pressed his lips together. “The crust will be soggy.”

Dean shrugged.

“Or it might have dried out.”

“Eh.”

“It might not be what you hoped anymore—”

“Do you _not_ want me to eat it?” Dean snapped his eyes up from the drawer.

“No, I—” Cas shifted his weight. “Of course I do.”

“Good...” Dean moved some knives that _weren’t even in the right drawer, goddamn it Sam—_ “A-ha!”

And pulled out two forks.

“Then come have some,” Dean said.

Cas eyed him warily.

“C’mon, Cas, we both fucked up with the damn grindylows. Share the stupid apology pie with me.”

Cas approached the island, opposite Dean. “You think it’s stupid?”

Dean rolled his eyes and held out the fork. “No, Cas, I don’t think it’s stupid.”

Cas took it. “But you said—”

“I say a lot of dumb shit. Ten years now and you can’t tell when I mean it yet?” He took a bite of the pie and smiled. “Oh yeah, 's still good.”

Cas scooped a piece onto his fork, “I suppose I’m still getting the hang of it," and took a bite...

Ah, yes.

Still good.

**Author's Note:**

> [Wasting Time](https://open.spotify.com/track/1AWeNwfENzCxtqKG3bYF0x?si=trqGNqIjQJaP_nqzIsfcGA) -  
> 
> 
> _Hey, Hey,_
> 
> _Think of all the time, time, time, you get to know it,_   
>  _Think about the world I found, spinning awry,_   
>  _'Member all the clothes I wore to hide it from you,_   
>  _You said let’s take the long walk home tonight,_   
>  _Think of all the fallin' down and the, hiding under,_   
>  _Think of all the time, time, time, time, time,_
> 
> _Hey, Hey,_
> 
> _Think of all the hours I spent in constant reflection,_   
>  _Well it gets you down but it don’t make it right,_   
>  _I made it my personal intervention,_   
>  _What a waste of time, time, time, time, time,_
> 
> _Hey, Hey, Hey,_
> 
> _I_ _got a feeling I, I can’t get over,_   
>  _Maybe all we had has always been right,_   
>  _Think of all the love you gain when you send it over,_   
>  _Think of all the wool I’ve spun to be here tonight,_   
>  _Think of all the time, time, time, time, time, (x5)_


End file.
